Vulcan
An orphan, Miguel Devante was recruited by the hero Vulcan to be his sidekick and eventual replacement. When Vulcan was killed by enemies on Miguel's first day on the job, the Flame of Vulcan, and the powers that go with it were passed to him. Now the neophyte hero has been left alone to live up to the legacy of Vulcan, without the direction and guidance of his deceased mentor, to battle the menace of Earth's would be conquerors.. the White Martians. Background Elemental Control Fire, Resistance: Fire/Heat, Forcefield: Mind, Forcefield: Body, Other: Flame of Vulcan, Planar Travel: Still Zone, Teleportation MUX History Burger Flipper All 14 year old orphan Miguel 'Mikey' Devante wanted was an after school job to help earn him a little more independence from the Derby Youth Home in Charlton's Point that he was forced to call home after the untimely death of his parents in a car accident. Little did he know that on the fateful day he went to apply for a job a whole new career path would open to him. When his prospective place of employment, the Big Belly Burger, and all the people in it were taken hostage by a super villain, the relatively unknown hero Vulcan came to the rescue. Miguel freed the other hostages under Vulcan's directions while the hero fended off their assailant. While another might have run off to safety after playing the part of shepherd to the hostage. Mikey returned to find that tables had been turned on Vulcan, the hero had been incapacitated and was helpless! Miguel picked up the hero's discard sword and took decisive action, striking the villain a grievously injurious blow and allowing Vulcan to recover and take charge once more. With the villain defeated and the hero save, Miguel left, his hopes of a job in ruins because although the people had been saved, the Big Belly Burger would never be the same again, without serious rebuilding at the least. Sidekick Vulcan had seen the spark of heroism in young Miguel and took that and the boy's surname as a sign, it was time to train an eventual successor, time for a new Son of Vulcan to be named. Vulcan used his Hot Spot portals to enter the Derby Youth Home in the dead of night and spirited away with Miguel. Though initially unsure and a bit reluctant while being shown of the secrets of the Forge, an alien spacecraft that served as the base of operation for Vulcan, Miguel sprung into action with his erstwhile mentor when the two learned that the same villain responsible for their first meeting had broken out of custody and was on the loose. It was Miguel who realized that something was wrong when the two appeared to confront the escaped villain, recognizing that the would he'd inflicted was no longer there, that it was in fact some sort of imposter! Vulcan called forth flame revealing the creature to be a pale white monstrous alien being, a White Martian named A'Morr. A'morr fired beams of Martian Vision from her eyes, cutting through Vulcan's armor and inflicting a mortal wound on the hero. As his dying act Vulcan touched Miguel upon the face, burning his power into the youth. The release of energy caused by the passing of the Flame of Vulcan destroyed the shapeshifting alien before it could escape the blast. Heir Apparent Miguel managed to activate his armor's Hot Spot generator and returned to the Forge where Vulcan's robotic assistant Pandora and the Forge's AI Praetor were awaiting the triumphant return of Vulcan. Both were dismayed to learn of the hero's passing and Prator confirmed that Miguel was effectively the new Vulcan. Pandora returned Earth to reclaim Vulcan's sword and helm, leaving Miguel alone on the Forge. Unable to properly answer Praetor's security challenges to his identity as Vulcan, Miguel was forcefully ejected into the Still Zone Fortunately Pandora returned in time to rescue Miguel from exile within the Still Zone, pulling him safely back into the Forge. With the safety of the Forge apparently compromised beyond recovering, Praetor then activated the Forge's self destruct protocol. Pandora helps Miguel escape, but in the process her systems were scrambled and the Encyclopedae Vulcanis, the collected lore and history of all previous Vulcans and Sons of Vulcan, was lost in the implosion of the Forge. With Pandora incapacitated, Miguel was left without direction and adrift, while unbeknowst to him the death of the White Martian responsible for his new status was discovered by another White Martian, that one's mate, A'Monn A'mokk who now vowed to end the line of Vulcan once and for all. Hunter's Prey Fortunately for Miguel a previous Son of Vulcan, Barney Blaine became aware of his predicament and utilizing his old gear tracked down the neophyte hero. Barney managed to pass along the brief overview of the history of the bearers of the Flame of Vulcan and their war with the White Martians, but was incapacitated and left for dead by the arrival of A'monn A'mokk who had taken on the appearance of Miguel to get close enough to strike during a break in the conversation between the two. A'Monn took Miguel back to his secret lair and using his Martian telepathy attempted to mentally program Miguel to be so frightened of fire that he would not use his abilities against the Martian. The strong willed Miguel managed to resist the telepathic tampering and managed to burn himself free of his bonds. Vulcan Now freed Miguel went on the offense, charging forward confront his abductor. A'Monn attempted to fool the newest Vulcan with shapeshifing, but Miguel saw right through the ruse. Unable to deceive the young hero A'Monn literally hatched his final defense, fertilizing the eggs of his fallen mate DNA from super villains, creating hybrid offspring. They proved to be less than effective and fled rather than face Miguel's flames, leaving Miguel and A'Monn to wage a final battle. Miguel triumphed, releasing an explosive burst that incinerated A'Monn. Though victorious for now, Miguel knew the real threat was not ended, that somewhere out there, there would be others, other White Martians. They could be anywhere, anyone, blending in with normal humans, disguising themselves as new gods, as new heroes like they had in the past. Miguel left his old life behind, not wanting to have his friends used against him, deciding to begin again in New York and carry on the work of the Sons of Vulcan, to defend the earth against the menace of the White Martians. Logs *2011-06-08 - Opportunity Knocks with Robot Fists - When a teen debate meeting in Socrates Sculpture Park is interrupted by a robot attack, young heroes spring into action...and Young Justice finds a few possible new members. *2011-08-25 - Who's Taking Minutes? - Young Justice holds a meeting to go over some urgent and not-so-urgent business. Category:Hero Category:Features Category:Taken